Juego de niños
by Sarhian
Summary: Peter comienza a plasmar su día a día en un diaro, ya que tenía ciertas cosas que no era capaz de callarse y necesitaba sincerarse aunque fuera escrito. De momento muy soft con posibilidades de lemon y shota, mucho shota.
1. El beso

Puede que yo solo sea un niño... pero hay cosas que puedo entender mejor que los mayores.

Mi hermano, al que considero alguien muy inteligente a pesar de todo, me contó una vez que la edad es un simple estado mental y que puedo sentirme como alguien de treinta años a pesar de mi juventud, del mismo modo que alguien de la edad antes mencionada puede comportarse como un crío... Recuerdo que me puso ejemplos muy prácticos que me hicieron reir, sobretodo cuando me contaba las ideas de América en las reuniones.

Incluso yo vi estúpido lo de los robots gigantes que protegieran la tierra, pero siendo sinceros me gustaría toparme con uno en algun momento de la vida y sobrevolar el mundo con él, o que, simplemente se transformara en un coche.

El caso es que esta historia se remonta hace unas semanas y nunca me sentí capaz de contarlo hasta hoy, que me he comprado un diario... ya se que es cosa de chicas pero Arthur tiene uno y me contó que no era malo expresar tus pensamientos, así que, como no suele faltarle la razón cuando esta sobrio, le creeré.

[Día 26/09]

Acompañé a Inglaterra a una de sus reuniones por no poder quedarme solo en casa sabiendo que había mucha gente acechando mi pequeño territorio, cosa que mi hermano no lograba comprender.

"Quizas sea un buen lugar para el contrabando" Solía contarme.

Me dejó sentado en los sillones del recibidor y arregló la corbata del traje que me había puesto, obligado, para ser exactos. Peinó mis cabellos con sus dedos, se mantenían suaves mejor que los suyos.

-Ahora escúchame bien, tardaré lo menos posible porque esta es una reunión absurda... cosas de Alfred, no me preguntes, no las entiendo. Tu quédate aquí quietecito, pórtate bien y nada de pedir consejo a nadie para ser una nación, y, por lo que mas quieras, ni se te ocurra siquiera mirar a Ivan ¿Lo has...-

-Pero me has dicho esto miles de veces desu-yo, deja de tratarme como a un crio...-

-Eres un crio y tomo medidas. Me preocupo por ti como buen hermano mayor.- Me molestaba esa actitud que tomaba siempre. Yo ya había comprendido mi situación desde hace tiempo, así que miré al suelo y malhumoré mi expresión. -No pongas esa cara, después te invito a tomar algo.-

-Tu comida es un asco desu-yo.- Ese comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero lo mantengo.

-Tsk... vaya reacción, eres un niño después de todo.- Me miró con desprecio y mi mejor respuesta fue sacarle la lengua... ahora que lo pienso puede que le diera razón a su teoría. -Voy dentro, recuerda lo que te he dicho.-

No quise contestarle, estaba muy enfadado en ese momento. No había nada para entretenerme, revistas del National Geographic y las conversaciones de dentro de la sala que me importaban mas bien poco.

Total... nunca formaría parte de ellas.

Poco a poco empezaba a llegar la gente y yo les saludaba, siempre con la intención de tener los máximos amigos posibles.

-¡Buenos días Italia desu-yo!-

-Vee~ ¡Inglaterra! ¿Como es que eres tan pequeño?- En ese momento intervino Alemania, un tipo que... para ser sinceros, daba demasiado miedo.

-Te confundes, es Sealand.-

-¿Sea que?-

-...-

-Hera hera~-

-Mejor vamos a dentro, buenos días Sealand.-

Una conversación que no sirvió demasiado, despues de eso pude ver a Japón, a mi parecer un tipo muy simpático, quizás algo tímido pero compartíamos ciertos gustos.

-Peter-kun, buenos días.-

-Buenos días desu-yo.-

-Sabía que ibas a venir, asi que me he tomado la libertad de traerte un regalo. Ya que no pude dártelo a tiempo en tu cumpleaños.- ¿Se ha acordado de mi cumpleaños? Era de esperar, siempre tan considerado.

Kiku buscó en su maleta y me regaló uno de sus maravillosos inventos, lo llamaban Nintendo DS... Bromeo, sé perfectamente lo que es, de hecho llevaba esperando una desde hace mucho tiempo para estas ocasiones.

-¡Una nintendo ds! -

-Es la última versión que hemos sacado gracias a los últimos lanzamientos de Pokemon, disfrútala y me cuentas cuando acabe la reunión.- Sonrió tiernamente y revolvió un poco mis cabellos sin apenas despeinarme.

-¡Gracias! ¡muchas gracias desu-yo!- Enseguida encendí el aparatito y pasé mis horas muertas jugando, llamar a mi primer pokemon Bakarthy me hizo reír, tenía ganas de enseñarselo a Kiku cuando algo me hizo bajar el volumen de mi regalo.

-Solo se te ocurren estupideces, utiliza la cabeza de vez en cuando...- Ese parecía Arthur...

-¡Deja de cuestionar cualquiera de mis ideas!- ¿Alfred? ¿Alfred enfadado? Me sentí como un gatito en aquel refrán y pegué mi oreja a la puerta, necesitaba saber más.

-¿A eso lo llamas ideas? Incluso un crio de diez años diría cosas con mas coherencia que tu.-

-¡No veo que aportes nada! ¡Diga lo que diga estarás en desacuerdo conmigo!-

-¡SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO!- Ludwig, sin duda, esa voz que retumbó el edificio entero era suya.

-¡No pienso continuar en una sala encerrado con el cejón este!-

-¿¡Que me has llamado! ¡Dime eso a la cara!-

-¡Lo último que quiero es ver tu cara!- En eso sentí que la voz se acercaba y los pasos se notaban mas fuertes, me alejé a tiempo de la puerta ya que en ese momento el americano la abrió de un modo brusco y pensé que si llegaba a darme me iba a dejar un buen chichón.

América me miró malhumorado, verle desde abajo con esa expresión sin duda daba bastante miedo para el Alfred que yo conocía. Cerró la puerta y nos quedamos solos en el pasillo, yo sostenía mi regalo con fuerza y el seguía de pie mirándome.

-Si molesto... me...- No me dejó finalizar.

-¿Ha sido él quien te ha vestido así?- Clara referencia al traje...

-¡Desde luego que si desu-yo! A mi esto no me gusta pero él insiste en que...-

-Tienes que ser un caballero blablabla.-

-¡Exacto! Por eso mi pokemon se llama Bakarthy desu-yo-

-Baka...- La expresión de su rostro cambiaba a mejor, de aquel severo enfado que tenía pasó a carcajearse como nunca. -¡Hahahaha! ¡Bakarthy! ¡Es lo mejor que he escuchado desde Mr Eyebrows!-

-Oye, menos con las cejas desu-yo-

-Vale vale, a veces olvido que sois hermanos...-

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, la verdad es que me sentía mas aliviado. En ese momento Alfred tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar, que remedio, tuve que seguirle.

-Siento que escucharas todo aquello, realmente tu hermano sabe como ponerme de los nervios al mismo tiempo que consigue que muera de amor por él.-

-Es un tema incómodo desu-yo...-

-Lo siento... bueno, él ya lo sabe y no me ha dado respuesta, pero mientras tanto puedo divertirme ¿no crees?-

-¿Divertirte?-

-Oye... necesito una excusa para irme de aquí un rato ¿Te apetece comer algo DECENTE?- Me hizo gracia como remarcó ese "decente", es cierto, él conocía también la cocina de Arthur.

-Yo con algo fresquito voy bien desu-yo.-

-Entonces bebamos una coca-cola y salgamos a respirar aire, y de paso me dirás como puedo hacer las evoluciones geniales de Eevee.-

Nos acercamos a la máquina donde sacó un par de refrescos y de paso tambien compramos dos polos ya que hacía un inexplicable calor, cosa del calentamiento global lo mas seguro, a lo que volví a recordar su disparatada idea y algo me hizo pensar que a él le sucedió lo mismo.

Le observaba y parecía que, físicamente, teníamos mucho en común. Nuestros cabellos eran rubios y nuestros ojos azules y resplandecientes, si en algun momento quisiera parecerme a alguien al crecer sin duda sería él. Nos dedicamos a hablar de nuestras aficiones, gustos musicales, era la primera vez que alguien no me trataba como un tonto solo por mi edad, me sentía muy cómodo junto a él.

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?- Tras esa pregunta clavó sus ojos ante mi asombrado rostro por aquellas palabras.

-En absoluto desu-yo...- Respiré hondo, yo también necesitaba escuchar algo agradable. -¿Crees que soy un crío inmaduro?-

-Para nada. Cualquiera que sepa llevar tan bien su equipo Pokemon al empezar como lo estas haciendo tu no es de ser un crío inmaduro. El crío inmaduro entrenaría el que les dan al principio y cuando llegue a la liga le va a salir caro.- Bueno, no era exáctamente lo que quería escuchar pero era un cumplido después de todo.

-Pero no te sientas mal por lo que dice Arthur desu-yo, le gusta llevar la razón.-

-Creo que es un pelín egocéntrico.- Dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su refresco.

-Creo que tiene que haber una razón que lo explique desu-yo.-

-No me interesa saberla.-

-¿No le amas?-

-Si... pero quizás la vida me reserve sorpresas mas agradables y cejones mas afines conmigo.-

-Cej... ¡Oye!- Volvió a carcajearse, en su momento no sabía a lo que se refería.

Me puse en pie y en un acto de "venganza" le tiré el palo del me lancé a pegarle puñetazos mientas él seguía riéndose de mi.

-¡De cejones nada desu-yo!- No quiso contestarme, solamente tomó mi cintura y me recostó sobre él mientas sonreía... Tenía una sonrisa muy bella en aquel día soleado. Entonces, mientas yo andaba en mi mundo, Alfred desabrochó mi corbata y despeinó del todo mis cabellos.

-Ya esta, ya pareces menos pedante.- Inglaterra se enfadaría conmigo, seguro.

Miré a mi alrededor, no había absolutamente nadie, ninguna persona había ido a buscarle y tuve la certeza de que él también lo sabía.

-¿Piensas que nadie se preocupa por ti desu-yo?-

-Si...-

-Yo me preocupo por ti.-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Te mentiría el mejor maestro Pokemon de este lugar desu-yo?-

América curvó sus labios dibujando una sonrisa y acarició mis cabellos con sus manos, enredando sus largos dedos entre los mechones que lograba separar. Yo me sentía cómodo y seguramente él también, seguramente sentí algo pero el amor y todos sus derivados eran completos desconocidos para mí, sabía que existían, sabían que tenían que llegar pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

-Eres mucho mas guapo que Inglaterra.- Esa frase me asustó en un principio, no tenía sentido, no era el lugar ni el momento para decir esas palabras y mucho menos para mirarme de manera seductora, en ese instante si me sentí como un crío.

Alfred se incorporó ligeramente hasta llegar a chocar nuestras frentes con suavidad, pasó su dedo pulgar por mis labios, los cuales seguían humedecidos por el helado que había devorado antes y sin pensárselo dos veces me besó, no fue un simple choque de bocas sino que llegamos a entrelazar nuestras lenguas.

No supe que pensar en ese momento, no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo y a la vez curiosidad, quería que parara pero también pensaba en repetirlo, aunque lo que mas tenía en mente era si alguien nos había visto. Entre todo esto el beso ya había finalizado.

Yo me quedé sin decir absolutamente nada y él terminó de quitarme de encima suya para ponerse en pie y sacudirse el trasero, dejando caer alguna hoja del césped donde nos habíamos sentado.

-He de volver, seguramente me echarán la bronca.-

Y en menos de lo que esperaba, América había desaparecido del entorno. Permanecí quieto pasando mis dedos sobre mis labios, sin creerme lo que había sucedido ya que, siempre pensé que él amaba a Inglaterra y que el idiota de mi hermano le correspondía a su modo.

Pero él me había dado mi primer beso... y sabía a refresco de cola...


	2. Mentira y verdad

Tras la marcha de Alfred me quedé solo, palpando mis labios como si no fuera capaz de creerme lo que había sucedido, en verdad no era capaz de creerlo ¿Me había besado? ¿A mi? ¿Por que? Si me dijo que estaba muriendo de amor por mi hermano ¿A que vino eso?

Quizas es que cambió de opinión tras conocerme.

O tal vez... soy su juguete...

La verdad es que la segunda explicación tenía mucho mas sentido.

Tomé la DS en mis manos y me puse en pie, era hora de volver a la sala de espera y aparentar tranquilidad, algo que Arthur sabía hacer bien y, quizas por herencia genética (tema que tampoco entendía demasiado bien) yo podía ser capaz de fingir tal y como lo hacía él.

Tras hacer el mismo recorrido que había hecho con Alfred, pero esta vez solo, volví a sentarme en el mismo lugar en el que mi hermano me dejó, se escuchaban murmullos, ruidos de sillas, pasos, alguna pequeña discusión que otra... ya habían acabado... era hora de volver a casa.

Y de, tal vez, volver a cruzarme con su mirada.

El primero en salir fue Arthur, mas calmado de lo que se le escuchaba, no sabía que decirle ni como reaccionar, pero parecía estar de buen humor, eso lo hacía todo mas fácil.

-Siento la espera ¿Que tal?-

-Gracias a Kiku, muy entretenida desu-yo-

-Si, la verdad es que ya sabía lo que te iba a regalar, pero era mejor mantener el secreto. Seguro que eso te ayudará a esperar cuando me toque reunirme.-

-¿Que tal la reunión?-

-Una grandisima pérdida de tiempo, la verdad es que tengo ganas de volver a casa cuanto antes, comer y descansar un rato, estoy agotado.- Tras decir sus palabras, tomó mi mano y salimos de la sala para volver a casa.

No pude ver a Alfred.

Despues de un viaje en coche, que pasamos en silencio salvo por la música... era un silencio incómodo, me sentía horriblemente mal por lo hecho, como si me metiera en medio de una relación. Arthur nunca me contaba nada de su vida personal, ni siquiera me contaba nada de si mismo y yo desconocía si hacía las cosas de buena o mala manera. Finalmente tuve que preguntarlo.

-Oye Arthur... la pregunta es un poco incómoda desu-yo pero... ¿Te gusta...?-

-En absoluto.- No me dejó terminar la frase ¿Tan predecible era? ¿Acaso el americano le contó algo?

-¿Como lo has...?-

-Alfred salió y se cruzó contigo, a lo que supongo que hablasteis de mi, ninguno de los temas agradables, te soltó con la tontería de que el me quiere y mas absurdeces.-

-S-si...- Cierto, todo era totalmente cierto.

-Es fácil leer los movimientos de alguien como él, sucede algo y tiene que dar pena inmediatamente, siempre tiene que quedar bien y airoso mientras los demás somos personas terribles que no comprendemos su manera de pensar o no colaboran o... demas absurdas excusas que suele poner.-

-Entiendo...-

-Peter, no le des vueltas.-

Asentí tras escuchar eso... ¿De verdad era asi? La imagen que siempre me había dado él era de ser una buena persona, siempre dispuesto a divertir y ayudar a los demás, tenía, sin duda, una sonrisa hermosa a la par de infantil, se esforzaba en comprender al resto de las personas aunque, a veces, fuera un poco obstinado y, aunque sus ideas no fueran buenas siempre quería aprender mas para mejorarlas.

Llegamos a casa, desgraciadamente mi hermano cocinó, no es que me disgustara su comida pero había probado cosas mejores, hoy no era el día de contradecirle. Tanto la hora de almorzar como el momento de fregar los platos y recoger lo utilizado, pasó en un absoluto silencio sin mencionar ni la reunión ni a Alfred.

Cuando terminamos con nuestras obligaciones, yo me fui al sofá a hacer algunas tareas que el inglés me había mandado un par de días antes y que, debían estar hechas para mañana. Sin embargo, Arthur decidió acostarse para olvidar el "día de mierda", según él, que había tenido.

-Me despertaré a las cinco, si ves que no lo hago tienes el derecho de despertarme, pero, por favor, no vuelvas a saltar en mi cama.-

-De acuerdo, descansa desu-yo.-

Antes de entrar por completo a la habitación, posó su mano en el umbral de la puerta y me sonrió.

-Eres un buen chico Peter, estoy seguro de que me harás sentir orgulloso cuando crezcas.- Y dicho eso, se encerró en su cuarto.

Sus palabras me dejaron atónito, fue la primera vez que no me dijo "niño" y, lo mas importante, me había dedicado un gesto amable, un elogio, un cumplido... Desde luego Arthur ese día no se encontraba demasiado bien.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos en lo que yo seguía haciendo mis tareas, con la televisión de fondo, ya que esperaba a que dieran mi serie favorita a la hora en la que mi hermano se levantara. Eran las tres y media de la tarde cuando mi calma se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, antes de que Arthur se despertara por el ruido, contesté, pues quería que él descansara.

-¿Dígame desu-yo?-

-Ah, menos mal que eres tu, Peter, no quería hablar con el cascarrabias de tu hermano.-

-¡¿Alfred?-

-El mismo.-

-Q-que...- Bajé el tono de mi voz, quizas por que me daba vergüenza que el inglés me escuchara hablar con él. -¿Que haces llamando aqui desu-yo? Mi hermano esta...-

-No llamo para hablar con él, llamo para hablar contigo.-

-C-conmigo... ¿Pero de que desu-yo?-

-De lo de esta mañana.-

Todo, absolutamente todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Tenía miedo de enfrentarme a este problema, tenía miedo a sentir algo y, sobretodo, tenía miedo a lo que pasara con Alfred a partir de lo acontecido...

Pero otra parte de mi, mas oculta, deseaba volver a verle.


	3. Arthur

Quedé en silencio durante unos minutos con el auricular en la mano escuchando como su voz me llamaba una y otra vez, sin poder reaccionar, sintiendo como si aquel beso se repitiera una vez mas, el roce de sus labios contra los mios, su sonrisa tras aquella peligrosa acción, solo podía rememorar ese sentimiento mientras el no paraba de repetir mi nombre.

-¿Peter? ¿Peter estas ahi?- Era hora de volver en si.

-Yo... yo no quiero hablar de ello desu-yo.-

-Pero no me cuelgues, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo.-

-Esta mañana me dijiste que estabas enamorado de él, minutos despues me besas y te vas como si nada... desu-yo ¿Que quieres que piense de eso?-

-Ok ok, solo fue un momento de confusión, quiero que entiendas eso ¿Lo entiendes?-

Personalmente, odio que me repitan las cosas como si fuera idiota, solo soy menor de edad pero ya no juego con cochecitos, cuento con los dedos de mi mano o aprendo a leer y escribir. ¿Que si lo entiendo? Claro que lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente. En aquel momento solo tenía en mi cabeza el pensamiento de que Alfred era un maldito aprovechado y todas las cosas que oia decir a mi hermano comenzaban a cobrar sentido, incluso yo, a mi edad, pude darme cuenta de que era demasiado inmaduro y mas para estar con Arthur.

-Me pareces incluso mas crio que yo mismo desu-yo.-

-¿Aun asi aceptarias que me disculpara? Ven a mi casa, seguro que es mucho mas divertido.-

-No puedo desu-yo, tengo que hacer deberes y Arthur no me dejaría.-

-¿Y escaparte?-

-¡Ni hablar!- Extraño... Yo solía desobedecer sus órdenes pero hoy... hoy sentía que él me necesitaba a su lado y yo no podía dejarle solo. Su dia fue duro y solo le quedaba yo, además de que aquel elogio me había calado hasta los huesos. -No... no puedo Alfred, no puedo desu-yo.-

-De todos modos se lo preguntaré. Te dejo, debes estar ocupado. Pero de todos modos voy a intentar convencer a ese cejón, sin ofender. See you later...- Dicho eso, colgó con una voz algo decepcionada y yo decidí no preocuparme mas por eso.

No dejaba de pensar en que me había metido en una relación y que Arthur estaría decepcionado por mi culpa, un incomodo sentimiento se apoderaba de mi, como un abrazo de heladas espinas que casi me hacían perder el sentido, remordimientos por estar en el lugar equivocado y en el momento indicado. Mi hermano entristecido no salía de mi cabeza y yo necesitaba contarselo antes de que se enterara por una de las tantas rabietas del americano. Me encontraba demasiado nervioso.

Y entre todos mis pensamientos el sonoro reloj me hizo volver en si, dándome cuenta de que dieron las cinco de la tarde. Arthur debía despertar aunque por mi le habría dejado dormir unas horas mas, a parte de que sentí que lo necesitaba, se veia bastante pacífico cuando estaba sumido en sueños, a veces sonreia, otras murmuraba incoherencias y en la gran mayoría nombraba a Alfred una y otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Solía fijarme en esas cosas pero especialmente hoy le di mas importancia que otras veces por lo que supuse que era el sentimiento de culpa.

Bajé del sofá descalzo, buscando su habitación. El inglés dormia solo en una gran cama de matrimonio entre grandes mantas y numerosos cojines, a penas se podía notar que había un ser humano alli, pues incluso su respiración era casi inaudible. Trepé con cuidado a su cama, subiendome a horcajadas sobre él mirandole con compasión por tener que levantarle. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y su expresión no era de las mejores, tenía cara de estar en un mal sueño.

-Arthur...- Dije con un susurro mientras me acercaba a su rostro lentamente, dandome cuenta de detalles que nunca me había percatado, como la palidez de su piel, sus cabellos graciosamente despeinados y sus labios humedecidos. Con las yemas de mis dedos despejé su cara de lágrimas y cada vez estaba mas cerca de él, llegando a pegar mi frente con la suya. -Es hora de levantarse...- ¿Por que seguía susurrando?

Una de mis manos subió acariciando el pecho de mi hermano hasta acariciar su cara con ternura o, como yo lo estaba llamando, compasión. -Se esta haciendo tarde... desu-yo.- Sus ojos verdes se abrieron por la mitad, mirandome en una expresión que derrochaba ternura, volvió a cerrarlos y pude ver una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No puedo explicar lo que me pasó en ese momento pero para mi dejó de ser alguien de mi familia, quizas fue que mi mente se quedó en el salón pensando en el asunto de Alfred o fue cosa de las hormonas pero tenía que hacerlo, asi que le besé tal y como me besaron a mi por la mañana.

E incluso creo que fue mucho mejor...

Lo siento mucho... Arthur...


End file.
